A Method To Make a Better World
by NotosK
Summary: Harry meets someone like him, he trusts her, and believes in her and her ideals. Together they set out to make a better world. but there's always a price one must pay for such foolish dreams, sacrifices must be made, and we must learn that it's impossible to save everyone.


Method One

Meeting Her

It was a hot, dry Saturday. Harry Potter was setting up the plate washer machine when he heard the sound of a heavy duty motor vehicle stopping outside of number four Privet drive.

Any other eight year old would have ran outside to see what was the commotion but not Harry, he had to finish his chores before he was allowed outside the house. And Harry cherished every second he was able to be away from his relatives.

I would explain his situation to you, but I have the feeling that that would be a terrible waste of time. But if you don't know, then, let's just say that his relatives are not very nice people.

Anyway, Heavy duty motor.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye aunt Petunia craning her neck to get a good look outside.

"Oh so it finally was sold!" she said, Harry took a moment to understand, Number five Privet Drive was put on sale when old Ms. Highs died last summer. It was left to one of her many grandsons, the man didn't really need a house in suburbia so he put in sale.

Aunt Petunia continued spying the new neighborhoods, and soon uncle Vernon and little (Ha!) Duddykins where both looking at the moving company men through the window. Harry continued to silently finish his chores while he eavesdropped.

"Look, Vernon, these furnishings look really expensive"

"Bah! I'm sure it's an imitation— is that a pool Table?"

"Mom! Mom! They have a Nintendo!"

"I'm sure you'll make friends with their child, Duddy. You are quite Charming"

Harry had to fake a cough to hide his laugh at that, fortunately they were too engrossed looking outside to pay any attention to an eight year old orphan. When Harry finished putting the laundry out he approached the trio and politely asked if he could go out, uncle Vernon grunted which Harry took as a yes. He put on his sneakers and was about to turn the knob on the front door when the ring bell sounded.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia jumped while Dudley made a squeaky noise, they turned their heads towards the front door, Harry's Aunt Face went from shocked to confused and finally settled in an annoyed frown. Harry made as if to open the door but his Uncle's narrowed eyes made him stop

"You! Go finish your chores!" Said uncle Vernon in his usual '_I despite you' _tone

"I already did!" for Harry amusement his uncle hesitated for a moment but aunt petunia came to his rescue,

"Go and unweed the back garden, boy" Harry knew better than to argue so he obediently made his way to the back door, as he crossed the doorway he heard the main door open and a 'Hello we are you new neighbors...'

A few minutes later harry was engrossed pulling weeds near the far wall, with his back to the house, He heard the door open but didn't turn around he recognized Dudley heavy and clumsy steps, there were also by a set of faint ones.

"Who is he?" Asked a girls voice

"He is my cousin, don't mind him he is a freak." Harry closed his eyes trying to control his temper, he was used to the Dursleys treatment but that didn't mean it didn't affect him.

"Yuck!" the girl said and Harry heart sank a bit, any chance of making a friend was gone thanks to Dudley.

"Come on let's play on the swings" they walked away and Harry wasn't able to understand what they were saying, just that they were laughing a lot, probably at Harry and his too big for him clothes.

The next few weeks where the usual: Harry woke up at seven to _'help'_ prepare breakfast, he went to school, got home, made his chores and went out of the house to play in the abandoned park.

At school things weren't different the new girl, Samantha Cromwell, had already made some friends and joined the group of kids that didn't play with Harry (i.e. All of them)

It wasn't until a warm Monday during math class when things started to get strange. Samantha had shown to be a very capable student, she was able to make long division and multiplication in her head. Harry knew he wasn't that good but he knew he was better than Dudley.

Harry had diligently copied the exercises to his notebook. When he had started on the first division he saw Samantha get up and give her notebook to Mrs. Green, the teacher exclaimed how impressed she was that Samantha had already finished, Harry noticed the girl didn't seem pleased by the praise.

Half an hour latter almost one third of the class had turned in their exercises, Harry had struggled with one division, but finally had cracked it. He looked at his finished paper then he heard the cry of Dudley behind him.

"Mrs. Green!" Cried Dudley which made Harry cringe, Mrs. Green looked away from the magazine she was reading "Harry is copying me" Harry turned at once to look at Dudley clasping his notebook close to his chest

"Potter!" Mrs. Green yelled, Harry turned around just in time to watch as she pulled his notebook from Harry's hands. "Dudley let me see yours" she said with a mellow voice and Dudley handed her his notebook, Mrs. Green shook her head sadly and looked at Harry

"Potter, you'll stay during recess!" Mrs. Green tore the sheet from Harry's notebook "And you will work on this during your break!" Harry's hand's curled into fists and his jaw set as he heard the ripping sound; Dudley's snigger made his blood boil and his head hurt.

Then there was a loud sound, followed by cry of fear around the classroom.

When Harry opened his eyes everyone was looking upwards towards the ceiling, one of the fluorescent tubes had exploded leaving a bed of broken white crystal in the floor.

"Stay in your seats" said Mrs. Green when some girls made a motion to stand up, she called the janitor to clean up the mess, everyone was gossiping about the broken lamp except for Samantha who was looking intently at Harry. He wasn't used to being stared like that so he was the first one to look away, still he could see her watching him from the corner of his eyes.

The weekend was looking better than Harry had expected, he was able to finish his chores early and because Mrs. And Mr. Cromwell had come to drink tea; Harry had been allowed to go out earlier than any other time.

Harry's favorite place to loiter around was the old abandoned park, most kids went to the new one which was prettier, cleaner, more secure and had better games.

The old park was surrounded by fence covered in wood panels, there was a 'DO NOT ENTER' sing where the fence gate used to be. But on one corner there was a loose panel who allowed you to enter the park through a hole.

Harry's routine was simple he would approach the park, look around to make sure nobody was around, slide the wood panel and enter the park, then he would lay down on under one of the holly trees, sometimes he played on the broken up swings (he had to fix one) or imagine some kind of adventure in the jungle gym.

Today something was different on the top of the jungle gym there was someone standing looking at the birds in the holly tree.

"Hello Harry Potter, I have been waiting for you" Said Samantha Cromwell with, what Harry thought, was a genuine smile. Harry was lost for words, as he looked at his classmate he noticed the girl's long blond hair, her deep blue eyes and the mole she had under her left eye. Harry cringed when the girl jumped from the top of the jungle, but she fell gracefully on the ground below it. Almost as if she had floated.

The girl smirked and Harry mouth snapped shut. He felt his face go warm for a moment. He turned away and was able to mumble "_sorry to bother you I'll go away_"

"Are you stupid?" Harry stopped and turned around to look at the girl she was still smirking but her eyes where gentle.

"What?" said Harry, and the girl snorted

"I am asking if you are stupid"

"I heard you!" Harry frowned at her, he liked the girl less and less "I'm not stupid" he glared, but the girl keep her amused expression

"Then, why don't you use that head of yours?"

"What?" Harry said before he could stop himself and he felt his face heat up again as the girl started laughing heartily, Harry was about to turn around and start running when the girl gave a long sigh and wiped a tear from her eye

"Why do you think I'm here?" she was completely serious, her demeanor had changed faster than the blink of an eye "how do you think I found that loose panel on the fence?"

Harry pondered for a second, he always was careful to not be seen entering the park, but he was sure nobody else knew about the entrance. So most likely she saw him enter. Then what was her reason to be here? Maybe she wanted to be friends with Harry? …No, she probably just wanted to bully him… or could it possible?

"You have something you want to tell me?" Her face lit up and took a step forwards towards him, her hands behind her. It took Harry all his will to not take a step back, he felt cornered.

"Yes" she said simply and remained silent for a moment.

"What?" Harry said for the third time

"My, I think you don't have a board vocabulary" she continued to smile at Harry, the pressure was too strong for him to bear and he took a step back. Her smile became a smirk.

"I just wanted to talk to you, to get to know you, maybe we can become _friends_?" instead of feeling happy Harry felt dread, he frowned and dug his heels on the ground to stop himself from running away, there was something on this girl that Harry did not like. But the prospect of having a friend made him stay.

"Fri- Friends?" Harry stammered "Why would you want— with a freak like me?" the girl frowned and her cute face became as scary as aunt Petunia's angry one

"Do you think that yourself?" she said calmly, she put her hands on her hips "Do you know what you are?" Harry didn't answer

"The other day when your cousin got you into trouble you exploded that lamp" Harry took another step backwards and the girl took several forward she was almost face to face, she was so close, she smelled like oranges

"I— I did no such thing… you where there… there was no way I could have" said Harry, the girl shook her head

"So you don't know? You are like me" Harry stopped himself before he could say 'what' for a fourth time, he simply looked at her questioningly, the girl looked around and bent down over a pile of dead leaves, she extended her palm towards its, closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. For a moment nothing happened, the next second the leaves where lit violently in a green fire. The girl's forehead was covered in sweat when she opened her eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say to her, what had just happened was… was something akin to magic, the forbidden word in number four. But she said Harry was _like her_ was Harry also magic?

"Am I a wizard?" Harry blurted out, it made sense for him at least considering all the weird things that happened in his life. Like the time he ended up on the roof of the school kitchens or that one time he turned Mrs. Green's wig blue.

"No" she said simply "It's not magic, we are ESPers" she looked at Harry's confused face "we have especial powers, have you never read a comic book?" Harry shook his head.

"But I can't be, I mean I'm nothing special, I'm just Harry"

"Well _just Harry _have you ever done something inexplicable?" Harry knew already the answer to that "The same thing happened to me when I was little" Harry stopped himself before he could say _you are still little _somehow he knew the girl wouldn't want to hear that. "Strange things happened to me, if I got angry or scared, then I started trying to control it, this power, it took some time but I was able to reach this level of control..." she closed her eyes and as her body shook he felt a tingle on his body she started to float a few centimeters above the ground

"You can fly!" she feel to the ground and opened her eyes her face was red

"Well, no, that's as far as I can do, for now, but I believe if I keep trying I will someday will be able to fly like a bird" Harry imagined himself flying like that and for some reason he felt a silver of happiness enter his body

"Can… Can I learn to do the same?"

"I think so… when you blew the lamp, I felt it before it happened" she exhaled and looked at the sky for a second before turning her attention back to Harry "as I said you are the same as me" she smiled again and Harry felt something in his abdomen contract, she extended her hand and Harry shook it

"Sam Cromwell" She said "Don't call me Samantha"

"Harry Potter" he said grinning at her

_Harry didn't know how much this meeting would affect the future not just of him but of the whole world._


End file.
